Tú y Yo, Somos Uno
by Baby Yennaiv
Summary: "Lo único que te puedo decir, es que yo soy ahora como tu espíritu acompañante. Mi objetivo es protegerte de cualquier cosa, en especial de ese sujeto que vistes hace rato. En pocas palabras, seremos como uno solo." Esto no me puede estár pasando. /UA/
1. Regalo

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A leer... ^^**

* * *

**Tú y Yo, Somos Uno**

**_Prologo_**

Estaba en mi habitación, de noche, terminando de hacer la tarea. Cuando oí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Era mi abuela y tenía una caja mediana en sus manos.

-Sakura, hija, feliz cumpleaños. – me dijo con una sonrisa entregándome la caja, que por cierto no venia envuelta en papel ni nada, parecía mas bien de madera vieja.

-Ah, muchas gracias abuelita. – le dije con una sonrisa fingida, ya que no me pareció la caja, pero parece que no se dio cuenta.

-¿Y esta caja? – le pregunte al ver que no se iba aunque también quería preguntarle.

-Era un regalo de mi madre. Ha pasado generación en generación y ahora es tuya hija. – dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias. Pero, ¿para que la necesito yo? – le pregunte sin llegar a ofender.

-Pronto lo sabrás hija, yo igual estaba confundida cuando me la dieron pero ya veras que pronto descubrirás muchas cosas en su interior. Anda ábrela, seguramente te llamará la atención. – y se fue de mi habitación.

¿Mi abuelita está loca? Esta caja esta ya muy vieja, bueno, al menos es mi primer regalo en mi cumpleaños numero 15 y no es que tuviera muchas personas que quisieran regalarme algo.

Suspiré.

Siempre era lo mismo, nunca eh tenido amigos que me apoyen o que conozca o al menos que me lleve bien.

Soy Sakura Haruno, estudiante de preparatoria, vivo en Tokio, Japón. Amo la música y sentirme libre, con un extraño pero lindo cabello rosa hasta la cintura y con ojos color jade aunque con la oscuridad se ponen un poco más oscuros a veces.

Pero, siento que mi vida me hace falta algo y no se que es. Sonará muy tonto pero, yo siempre eh querido pasar por… ¿como decirlo? Experiencia o aventura. Lose, es un estupidez pensar así, pero digamos que nunca ha pasado nada interesante que digamos "waw! impresionante" no es lo mismo que subirse a una montaña rusa y gritar de felicidad o que te lleven a una cita, etc., no, yo quiero algo que cambie mi vida y me pone triste pensar que esas cosas solo la pasan en la televisión o en los cuentos de hadas.

Que envidia, yo quisiera ser la protagonista de cada aventura. Pero, se que eso no pasara, porque esta es la vida real, no una serie de televisión, no, nada que ver.

Sin darme cuenta, dos lágrimas caen de mi rostro sin previo aviso y caen sobre la caja de madera. Me las seco rápidamente antes de que empiece a llorar, otra vez.

Deje la caja en mi escritorio y trato de terminar la tarea, pero cuando comencé a escribir la caja dejo un esplendor color dorado que ilumino mas allá de mi cuarto e inmediatamente me asusté.

Me aleje de la caja rápidamente sin creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Esa caja de madera vieja, con polvo y tierra y maltratada había cambiado a una hecha de ¿oro? Si, era oro, increíble y aparte en la parte central había un signo muy raro de un abanico de papel, como antes lo utilizaban los antiguos japoneses.

La caja dejo de brillar. Con pasos lentos me acerque cuidadosamente a la caja. Por un momento pensé que mi abuela vendría preguntándome por la luz de mi cuarto pero no fue así, por suerte.

-¿Q-que p-aso? – me pregunté aun en shock.

Traque saliva, iba a abrir la caja de una vez para ver que fue eso. Pero mis manos se movieron por si solas, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba abriendo la caja con suma delicadeza y mi ojos mirando unas extrañas piezas color oro, parecía piezas de un rompecabezas. Pero ¿Qué significaban? No lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que tenia que armarlo, así que, sin mas rodeos empecé a comparar las piezas para ver si daban y así tuve la iniciativa.

Después de un largo rato, termine y lo mire fijamente analizándolo ¡era el abanico de la portada! waw, Mmm…parecía un dije (o como ustedes le llamen en su país al complemento de una cadena o collar) ya que parecía que se podía colgar, no era tan grande, como de unos 5 cm, oh bueno al menos para mi no lo era. ¿Qué hare ahora? Un momento, ¿Qué hora es?, ah son las 2:00 am… ¿q-que? Ya es tarde y mañana también tengo examen de historia! Que horror. Ni modo Sakura, harás la tarea que te falta y estudiaras para el examen mañana en la mañana.

Mi mirada vio de nuevo al dije que aun estaba en mi escritorio. Le pondré una cadena para llevarla puesta, además, no esta feo el dije, al contrario, es muy lindo.

Entre a mi armario y saque una cajita pequeña donde dejaba mis cosas preciadas y saque una cadenita que tenia las cadenas cruzadas y se la coloque al dije. Listo, ahora, a dormir.

Mañana me la llevaría a la escuela, a la mejor es de la suerte o algo como para que esté así.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto. Así que si falta algún signo de exclamacion o algo. Haganmelo saber inmediatamente. **

**Otra cosa. No se muy bien si esto se le toma como prologo. Asi que si no se ve, o mas bien dicho no lo es avisenme lo mas pronto que puedan y lo edito a ser el capitulo 1. **

**¿Vale la pena seguirlo?**


	2. Día Extraño

Hola ^^

Muchas Gracias a mis primeros reviews. Me animaron a seguir mi fic *_*

les dare las gracias al final

Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. (Obvio, si lo fuera habría sasusaku desde el principio y haria un anime de varios fanfics ¬.¬)

* * *

**Tú y Yo, Somos Uno**

**Capitulo 2: Un día muy extraño**

La alarma sonó.

6:00 am

Como odio ese maldito despertador, hace que se me reviente la cabeza cada vez que lo oigo en mi dulce sueño.

Me levante de mala gana de mi cama, mi cabello estaba revuelto y mi cama igual. Me dirigí al baño, quería darme una ducha y así lo hice. Después de salir saque mi uniforme del armario y consistía en una blusa de botones blanca, una corbata roja, una falda tableada guinda, calcetas hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros.

Me cepille el pelo y me quede viendo en el espejo. Dicen que tengo lindo cuerpo pero para mi no lo es, hay mas mujeres mas bonitas que yo y parecen que solo lo dicen por lastima. Que mala es la vida conmigo.

-Sakura, ven a comer hija – me gritó mi abuela desde el primer piso.

Antes de salir de la habitación siento que algo se me olvida. Volteo a mi escritorio, oh claro mi mochila y el collar.

-Que tonta. – me gritó mi inner.

-Lose. – le respondí.

Me puse el collar y agarre la mochila y baje las escaleras directo a la cocina.

-Buenos días, abuelita. – siempre le decía así. Ya que era la única persona que le eh tenido confianza desde la muerte de mis padres.

-Buenos días, hija. – me dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndome el desayuno.

-Itadakimasu –dijimos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a desayunar.

Cuando terminamos mi abuela empezó a lavar los trastes y me fije en mi reloj de muñeca.

6:45 am

Ya era tarde!

-Bueno abuelita. Me voy. – y me fui sin esperar respuesta.

El autobús ya se había ido. Ni modo, a correr.

Tal vez, si corría llegaría a tiempo.

Y así fue mi marcha, cuando vi la escuela una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro. Iba a llegar! Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando escuche el timbre. No, por favor no. Me faltaba solo cruzar la calle. Pero cuando la estaba cruzando no me di cuenta de la luz verde y un camión venia hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir mi muerte cerca.

…

No pasaba nada. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba del otro lado de la calle y el señor del camión me miraba con una confusión que no podría describir.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso, niña? – parecía que estaba en shock.

-¿Hacer que? – le pregunté apenada. Pareció no entender nada. Yo menos, no se ni lo que ocurrió.

Entonces me acorde de algo importante. Iba a llegar tarde!

-Lo siento señor, pero debo irme. – y me fui corriendo para ver si podía llegar tiempo.

-Que niña más rara. – lo escuche decir ya lejos.

Para mi suerte, la puerta aun no cerraba y logre entrar. Me dirigí a mi salón lo más rápido que pude. Al entrar, mi maestro aun no llegaba, como siempre.

Me fui directo a mi lugar, que se encontraba en la última fila hacia la ventana, el mío era el último de la esquina, donde nadie me ve.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos instantes. ¿Qué yo hice que? No entendía a lo que se refirió ese señor. Además, ¿como crucé la calle? Que yo sepa no me moví de en medio. Solo se que después de cerrar los ojos me sentí un poco mareada.

-Buenos días alumnos, lamento llegar tarde pero tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y…

-¡Mentira! – gritamos todos.

-Bueno basta, prepárense para el examen. – oh por Dios, ¡el examen! No estudie nada.

-Bueno chicos tomen un montón y pásenlo para atrás. – dijo repartiendo exámenes en cada fila.

Cuando me tocó el mío adiós a mi suerte. Nada de esto estudie.

El examen consistía sobre los antiguos ninjas y todo eso hace quien sabe cuantos años, que ocurría y todo ese rollo.

A ver, veamos…

1.-¿Qué paso en esa época donde los ninjas luchaban en varias guerras? Decía la pregunta.

_-Es la respuesta (C)_

¿Que? ¿Quién dijo eso? Mire a mí alrededor. Todos estaban contestando el examen. Entonces, ¿quien me pasó la respuesta? No le puse atención. Solo la contesté, oh vamos no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

Veamos la siguiente pregunta.

2.-¿Por qué luchaban los ninjas?

¿Que no puede a ver preguntas mas fáciles? No es que no sea estudiosa, pero este examen esta muy confuso, en los libros de la materia no venia nada de eso. Ni siquiera mencionaba ninjas.

_Es la (A)_

Otra vez esa voz, parecía una voz masculina pero, nadie me esta mirando. ¿Qué esta pasando? De nuevo hice caso. Me asusta eso pero, parece confiable y tranquila.

Sentí una mirada sobre mi, así que levante la cabeza hacia el enfrente y me encontré con la mirada de mi profesor, Kakashi-sensei me miraba con una sonrisa amigable. No entendí ese gesto. Volví mi mirada al examen y el resto de las preguntas me siguió pasando lo mismo y yo pues le hacia caso.

_-La respuesta es la (B)_

_-Es la (C)_

-…_La (A)_

_-Es la (B)_

Le hacia caso en todas las respuestas que me pasaba. No podía ser mi conciencia ya que era voz de hombre. ¿Será que ya me volví loca? Ni idea, pero no podía ser, es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Al terminar el examen me levante de mi lugar, muchos pusieron su vista en mi, parece que les impresionó que terminara el examen tan rápido o será que no sabían que existía hasta ahora.

Camine hasta el escritorio algo apenada ya que todos se me quedaban viendo, tal vez también se les hizo difícil el examen y fui la primera en terminar.

-Aquí tiene. – le dije a mi sensei apenada entregándole el examen. Era muy tímida frente a las personas ya que no acostumbraba a socializar con nadie.

-Felicidades Sakura-san. – no entendí las felicitaciones. Tal vez porque termine pronto, pero lo decía como si ganara un cheque de un millón de dólares. Pero lo dijo con la misma sonrisa y su vista estaba en mi dije o tal vez mi busto. Me incomodé de sobremanera.

-Amm, gracias. – y salí roja de la vergüenza del salón. El sensei no permitía que los que terminaran el examen se quedaran ahí ya que decía que la podíamos pasar las respuestas a los de mas alumnos que aun no terminaban.

A si que, solo me dispuse a recorrer la escuela por mientras tocaba el timbre del descanso.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido; el resplandor, el dije, el camino directo hacia la escuela y ahora esto del examen. ¿Qué más me podía pasar?

El timbre del almuerzo o descanso – como otros le dicen - sonó.

Me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo debajo de un árbol algo alejado, lo que hacia que fuera mas tranquilo ese lugar.

-Tú eres Sakura ¿no? – me dijo una chica con cabello negro-azulado algo apenada pero sonriente. Apenas terminando mi almuerzo.

-Amm, si – respondí igual -. ¿Porque?

-Es que entré en este semestre y pues aun no tengo amigas. – me respondió igual que antes.

-¿En que grupo estas? – un poco ya menos tímida.

- En 1º B ¿y tu? – me pregunto aun igual.

- Igual – me quedé sorprendida. Ella iba conmigo y no me había dado cuenta.

- Entonces…

-Claro, siéntate. – por alguna extraña razón le tuve confianza y un poco de mi timidez se fue.

Estuvimos hablando de nuestras cosas, de lo que nos ha pasado y de ves en cuando reíamos de alguna tontería hasta que se oyó el timbre de entrar.

-Vamos – le dije parándome.

-H-hai – parece que su timidez no paraba.

Me alegraba de sobremanera tener una amiga en mucho tiempo.

Cuando entramos al aula mi dirigí a mi banco y ella se sentó a lado de mi. Lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

-Am… ¿ese es tu lugar? – no sabia que se sentaba de lado mío. Nunca la había visto. Ni siquiera sabia cuando había entrado en este semestre.

Ella me miró y asintió. Parecía un poco nerviosa cuando se lo pregunte.

Las clases transcurrieron normales. La voz que había oído en la hora del examen ya no me hablaba. Quizás ella también la escucho.

-Oye Hinata, dime, en la hora del examen, ¿no oíste a alguien diciendo las respuestas del examen?

Ella me miró entre sorprendida y nerviosa. ¿Entonces también lo había escuchado?

-N-no, ¿porque Sakura-chan? – dijo volteando su vista a su banco apenada. Tal vez ahora piensa que estoy loca.

-¡Ah!, no por nada. No te preocupes, solo que me pareció oír algo parecido. – le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero parece que no me quiso presionar más.

-E-esta bien. – creo que la puse nerviosa con mi pregunta de loca.

-Haruno-san y Hyuga-san, si no les interesa mi clase por favor retírense del aula. – nos grito el profesor de matemáticas.

-Lo sentimos mucho, profesor. – le dijimos.

Así pasó el tiempo. Hasta la hora de la salida. Íbamos salando platicando hasta que un rubio se nos acerco.

-¡Hola, Hinata-chan! – le dijo en un abrazo que la pobre se puso toda roja.

-Na-Naruto-kun – ¡se desmayo!

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Respóndeme Hinata-chan! – la zarandeaba fuertemente. Creo que ya se el motivo de su desmayo je je.

-No te preocupes, va estar muy bien. – le dije con una sonrisa. Pero en cuando me miró, sus ojos se pusieron como platos y vi que se le ponían los ojos llorosos pero de inmediato se las seco y me miró con nostalgia.

-Tú eres Sakura-chan ¿no? – creo que quiso cambiar de tema. Pero ¿como sabía mi nombre?

-Eh si, ¿por? – le pregunte extrañada.

-Voy en tu clase jeje. – me dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

-Espera ¿vas en mi clase? Pero yo nunca te había visto. – le dije. Por un momento todos mis nervios se fueron.

-Es que estoy hasta de adelante. – me dijo aun de la misma forma.

-Oh bueno. Es un placer…

-Naruto Uzumaki. – me respondió con una sonrisa y con su pulgar en alto.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, fue un placer conocerte. – dije apenada.

-Por favor, no me digas Naruto-kun, solo Naruto. ¿Esta bien? – me dijo amigable.

-Esta bien, Naruto – ya no era tan tímida. -. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana y me despides a Hinata si es que despierta pronto. – le dije en broma.

-Si, lo hare ´tebayo. – este muchacho es muy simpático.

-Bueno, nos vemos – le grité ya cuando empecé a caminar.

No podía creerlo. ¡Ya tenia nuevos amigos! Parece que al fin Dios escucho mis palabras y me las cumplió.

Iba caminando alegremente cuando note que el cielo se empezó a nublar. Oh no.

-Debo darme prisa – me dije mientras aceleraba un poco mas el paso, ya que se estaba quedando solo el lugar por la lluvia que pronto vendría.

Cuando ya solo me faltaban como unas tres calles más por cruzar, empecé a oír pasos atrás de mí. Me dio algo de miedo ya que no había nadie cerca, así que voltee de reojo y va un hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía que estaba borracho.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Apresure mas el pasó esperando que me dejara en paz pero solo hizo que le divirtiera mas. Minutos después ya me encontraba corriendo y el sujeto persiguiéndome. Grité pidiendo ayuda varias veces pero nadie me escuchaba ya que no había nadie debido a que ya había empezado a llover. Doble en una esquina ya que si sabia donde vivía estaría en peor riesgo. Pero mi plan no funcionó. ¡Ya no había salida! Era un callejón sin salida. No puede ser. Estaba perdida. Voltee cuando sentí pasos y una risa cerca.

-Parece que solo estamos nosotros dos, preciosa. – me dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡No! ¡Aléjese, por favor! – le dije y mis lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en mis ojos.

Se acercaba más a mí a paso lento. Como disfrutando verme en ese estado. Indefensa y débil. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas cada vez que se acercaba más y yo me quedé acorralada contra la pared.

-Dios, ayúdame. Por favor. – me dije mentalmente.

_-Es mi turno…_

Mi dije empezó a brillar.

* * *

_-Dios, ayúdame. Por favor…_

-Es mi turno – le dije.

La escuche decir. De inmediato, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo me encontraba en su cuerpo y ese idiota tomándome el brazo – de ella, claro - .

Lo aparte de un manotazo. No iba dejar que le hicieran daño.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?, ¿No estabas asustada hace un momento? – me dijo con su sonrisa estúpida.

-No me subestimes. – mi mirada mostraba enojo y seguridad. De inmediato, me acerque a el y le di un rodillazo en el estomago y lo tome de la muñeca y logre alzarlo lanzándolo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

-Hmp, te advertí que no me subestimaras, imbécil. – le dije aunque sabia que tal vez no me oyera. Nadie se mete conmigo. Y ahora que también puedo estar en el cuerpo de ella, nadie se atreverá a acercársele. No estando yo.

* * *

_Es mi turno…_

Fue lo último que oí en mi mente. ¡Era él otra vez!

Después, me maree otra vez y sentí como mi collar empezó a brillar y mire borroso. Ahora el hombre que me quiso atacar esta inconsciente contra la pared. ¡Imposible!, ¡Ocurrió lo mismo que esta mañana! Pero, ¿como? Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que hombre despierte. Ya pensare en eso mas tarde.

Llegué a mi casa. Mi abuela no estaba. Así que subí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama a pensar. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Definitivamente. Este ha sido _un día muy extraño…._

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

¿Tan mal estuvo? u.u

¿O piensan que me quedó bien? O.o

¿Lo sigo? O ¿no?

Ah! como lo prometi.

Quiero agradecerles a mis primeros reviews:

tania56:

_me agrado tu comentario. Se nota lo emocionada que estabas por el proximo capi no? un beso y gracias por animarme. ^w^_

kotexan1011

_enserio pensaste eso? O.o jaja me dio risa lo que me dijiste jeje. gracias por agregar mi fic a favoritos. igual me animaste a subir el otro capi. ^_^ un abrazo._

hanna

_gracias por las felicitaciones enserio. igual gracias por el animo y el comentario. ^.^ un beso. _

A todas muchas gracias enserio. Espero que sigan comentando conforme avance la historia. Las kiero .

Arigato por todo. Nos leemos ^^


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

**H**ola mis queridos lectores ^^

perdon por las espero pero **tengo buenas y malas noticias **u.u

**la mala**: esque es mi ultima semana de vacaciones y tengo que comenzar con la tarea que es pues... ni se lo imaginan O.o

**la buena**: esque voy a estar haciendo los capitulos cada vez mas largos para que no se aburran si me tardo mucho en actualizar ¿ok? ^.^

bueno sin mas, el tercer capitulo gracias a ustedes TwT

Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (ke lo odio porke no ha puesto sasusaku T.T)

* * *

**Tú y Yo, Somos Uno**

**Capitulo 3: Sasuke Uchiha**

No se que me esta pasando. Últimamente, me eh sentido muy rara. Como si alguien más estuviera conmigo.

En estos últimos dos días no me ha vuelto a suceder nada. Pero si se que algo o alguien me esta observando. Aunque se que tiene que ver con mi collar o al menos con ese dije. Recuerdo la conversación que tuve con mi abuela al día siguiente de que casi abusan de mí.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estábamos desayunando. Faltaban aun quince minutos para irme y quise aprovechar la oportunidad._

_-Oye abuelita. ¿Recuerdas esa caja que me regalaste? - le pregunté aun desayunando. Ella me miró con una sonrisa._

_-Si, acaso ¿pasó algo? – no sabia si debía contarle o no._

_¿Qué le diría?_

_Oh claro. Lo que pasa es que esa noche se transformó en una caja de oro con un rompecabezas y lo armé. Y ahora alguien me pasa las respuestas de historia y cada vez que estoy en peligro al darme cuenta estoy sin ningún rasguño. – me dije mentalmente con sarcasmo._

_¡Por favor! No iba a decirle todo eso. ¿O si?_

_-Eh no. Solo que ahora no se, me siento muy rara. A dentro venia como un rompecabezas y logre armar este dije. – señalándole mi dije. Ella siguió con su sonrisa._

_-Es hermoso. ¿No lo crees? Tal vez, algo bueno salga de todo esto. Ya veras. – no entendí eso ultimo. ¿Acaso ella ya sabia todo? No quise preguntar más del asunto. Tampoco le conté lo que me había pasado de camino a la escuela o lo de ese sujeto._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

En este momento estoy con Hinata y Naruto en la hora del almuerzo debajo del mismo árbol donde conocí a Hinata. A pesar de que nos conocimos hace dos días. Nos hemos vuelto inseparables. Ya casi no tengo nada de timidez hablar con ellos. Pero aun me falta ya que cuando hablo con alguien mas me apeno mucho.

-Nee, Sakura-chan. Dime, ¿donde conseguiste ese collar que tienes en el cuello? – señaló el dije.

Sabia que alguien lo notaria. Además de brillante esta algo grande. ¿Quién no lo notaria?

-Oh, ¿este collar? – pregunta tonta que hice. – me lo regalo mi abuela el día de mi cumpleaños numero 15. ¿Porque?, ¿pasa algo malo? – le pregunto por si sabia algo.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso. Solo que es muy extraño. ¿Te das cuenta que es un símbolo muy raro? Parece un abanico. – me dijo.

-Pues, si. Se que es un abanico como lo usaban antes. Aunque también se usan aun pero muy poco. Dime, ¿tú conoces algo relacionado con ese símbolo? – le pregunto tratando de sacarle algo sospechoso.

-Ese símbolo es de un clan muy fuerte de ninjas hace muchos años. Es el símbolo Uchiha. - ¿Nani?, ¿Cómo sabe tanto? Al instante se calló como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado.

-Lo que Naruto-kun quiere decir, e-es que es una leyenda que explica eso. – dijo Hinata que hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

-¿Que leyenda? Nunca había escuchado nada parecido – no soy una tonta para no darme cuenta que algo me están ocultando. -. Oigan ¿y ustedes como saben tanto? – dije tratando de sacarle la sopa.

Se miraron nerviosos hasta que el timbre para entrar a las aulas sonó. Hoy no es mi día.

-Mejor vayamos a las aulas antes de que nos llamen la atención. – dijo Naruto.

Esto no se va a quedar así.

Cuando entramos Kakashi-sensei llegó después que nosotros.

-¡Se va a acabar el mundo! , ¡Oh Dios, perdona todos los pecados de está! – gritó mi inner.

-No seas exagerada. Tal vez solo se le acabaron las excusas. – le dije. Que exagerada.

-Bueno alumnos. Hoy les entregare las calificaciones del examen. – dijo mirándome principalmente con una sonrisa.

Muchos susurros se oyeron en la clase.

-Bueno, basta. Los llamare por número de lista. – y fue repartiendo los exámenes.

¿Qué abre sacado?

_-O que habremos sacado, será. _

¿Nani?

Otra vez él.

Esta vez ya no tuve miedo de que me hable.

-Tienes razón –le dije mentalmente. El me había ayudado ¿no? -. Pero si saco mal todo es tu culpa.- le seguí la corriente.

_-Hmp, ya veremos._- eso me sorprendió. No estaba tan loca después de todo.

-Sakura-san, ya la llame dos veces. ¿Estaba hablando con alguien acaso? – me pregunto el sensei. De no haber estado hablando con quien sabe quien no estuviera pasando esta vergüenza. Aunque por un momento imagina que me había descubierto.

-Lo siento sensei. – y me paré para recoger el examen.

-De nuevo, felicitaciones. – me dijo cuando ya me iba. ¿Y ahora porque?

Cuando me senté en mi mesa-banco Kakashi-sensei habló en general.

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a los primeros tres lugares de mejor puntuación del examen – empezó a hablar el sensei- . En tercer lugar tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki. – la clase le aplaudió y claro yo también.

-¡Si!, ¡sabia que lo lograría dattebayo! – decía o mas bien gritaba mientras se paraba y extendía los brazos como un campeón de lucha libre.

-Siéntate Naruto. – él obedeció. – ahora en segundo lugar, tenemos a Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata se paro apenada con una sonrisa mientras le aplaudían y chiflaban y luego tomó asiento.

-Y en primer lugar, que por cierto espero que la feliciten – decía mientras decían "¡Oh, otra chica!" y cosas parecidas algunos chicos. – tenemos a la mejor estudiante. Sakura Haruno.

Algunos se sorprendieron y se quedaron callados cuando me puse de pie. Pero a los tres segundos Hinata me empezó a aplaudir, luego Naruto y así otros cuantos hasta que toda la clase me empezó a chiflar y aplaudir. Algunos me felicitaban y otros se me quedaban viendo diciendo cosas como "que linda es" lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto. Nunca me había pasado llamar la atención. Pero, me sentía muy bien. Me sentía importante y respetada.

Muchas cosas están cambiando desde mi cumpleaños. O tal vez, desde que armé el símbolo Uchiha como Naruto dijo.

Entonces, por curiosidad. Puse mi vista en donde me tendría que venir los resultados.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Resultados: 100/100

Reaccione cuando Hinata me habló.

-Felicidades, Sakura-chan. – con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente Hina-chan – le dije igual ya cuando me había sentado -. Por cierto ¿tu que sacaste? – me mostró los resultados.

Resultados: 99/100

Waw, ella también sabia mucho de estas cosas. Entonces lo que me dijeron sobre esa leyenda es cierto. Saben cosas de ninjas.

-Que bueno. Pero yo te gane por un punto - le dije sin presumir -. Me pregunto que habrá sacado Naruto. – le dije y empecé a ver las preguntas del examen y sus respuestas.

_-Me debes una. _– Me dijo él otra vez.

-No es para tanto – le dije -. Pero de todos modos, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. – se me esta haciendo costumbre hablar con el. Hace que ya no me sienta tan sola como antes.

_-Hmp. – _vaya, que hablador.

-Bueno todos a sus lugares. Ahora comenzaremos con la clase. – así pasó el resto del día.

De vez en cuando hablaba con Hinata y Naruto me pasaba papelitos con un "Felicidades Sakura-chan" o de "Me ganaste ´tebayo" o cosas por el estilo.

En la salida Naruto y Hinata me acompañaron a mi casa y poco después de conversar un rato en la terraza se fueron.

-Abuelita, ya llegué. – le grite desde la entrada pero no recibí respuesta.

-¿Abuelita? – la llamaba cada vez que entraba a un cuarto.

No estaba en casa.

En temor se apoderó de mí. Ella nunca sale sin dejarme algún recado. Además, la casa no estaba del todo ordenada igual que siempre. Parecía que alguien entró, husmeo algunas cosas y las acomodo pero no como antes estaban.

Dios, ¿que pasó ahora?

De repente, oí un ruido en mi habitación. Me asusté de sobremanera. ¿Y si es un ladrón, o un violador o un asesino?

-Cállate. Deja de asustarte mas de lo que estas baka – me gritaba mi inner.

Tenía razón. Tenia que dejar de imaginarme esas cosas y actuar o hacer algo rápido.

Agarré un mazo de madera que tenia en el sótano y silenciosamente me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, el miedo se apoderó de mi.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer en un momento como este?

-Tranquila, Sakura. Podemos hacerlo. – me decía mi inner aunque con voz insegura.

Lentamente puse mi mano en la perilla de la puerta. Mi mano no se movía, solo se quedaba ahí quieta paralizada del miedo.

Pero, sin darme cuenta. Otra mano medio transparente se puso encima de la mía.

Un segundo. ¿Medio transparente? Voltee para ver el dueño de esa mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Estaba un joven con una ropa extraña. Su piel algo pálida. Su rostro, oh Dios, nunca había visto algo parecido. Era perfecto. Con genes finos. Sus ojos oscuros y afilados. Su cabello azabache y algo alborotado de atrás, con dos mechones que caían a cada lado de su rostro. Me miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

_-Puedes hacerlo, Sakura. _– no podía ser.

Esa voz…

¡Imposible!

¡Era él!

Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular ni una palabra. Entonces, ¿el es que me había estado ayudando?

_-Juntos podemos hacerlo. – _y su mano presionó con la mía dando a entender que la abriera.

Lo miré a los ojos insegura. Los suyos mostraban seguridad y protección pero al mismo tiempo, frialdad.

Yo solo asentí a lo que quería decirme.

Lentamente, aun su mano sobre la mía – que por cierto la sentía tibia – abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Me sorprendí de nuevo.

Mi cuarto estaba todo desordenado, la cama revuelta, objetos tirados, el espejo rasgado y como era de suponer, un ser parado frente a mí.

Otra vez el miedo y terror se apoderó de mí.

El hombre que estaba frente a mí no era del todo normal. Tenía una ropa oscura y arriba una capa con varias nubes rojas pero el tenia una mascara naranja que le cubría el rostro.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí – su voz era juguetona y simpática. Como si se tratara de un niño -. A la pequeña Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-kun juju. – dijo como que quisiera jugar.

Un momento. ¿Sasuke-kun?

_-Madara Uchiha. _–dijo Sasuke, creo, enojado.

-¿No te da gusto verme, Sasuke-kun? Que malo eres y eso que Tobi ha sido un buen chico. – y empezó a llorar cubriendo su "rostro" con ambas manos.

¿Qué?, ¿puede escucharlo?

_-¡Cállate! Se muy bien porque estas aquí._ – dijo con mucha frialdad en su voz y su rostro era muy intimidante que hasta a mi me atemorizó.

-Uh, bueno. Se me hace tarde y si no me voy me van a regañar – dijo ignorando su pregunta inocentemente y sin previo aviso ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mi –. Nos vemos Sakura-chan – dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y desapareció en una extraña nube de humo.

Pero después todo se volvió negro.

_-¡Sakura! –_ escuche la voz de Sasuke antes de caer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida. Pero si supe que cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y todo ordenado. Aunque faltaban algunas cosas que arreglar como el espejo que seguía rasgado y otras cosas.

-Entonces no era un sueño. – me susurré a mi misma.

_-No. _– me sobresalté cuando oí esa voz.

Me voltee rápidamente de donde provenía y el estaba sentado, recargado en la puerta de mi cuarto con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que estaba descansando.

-Ah – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ya que aun estaba confundida. –. ¿Tú arreglaste mi habitación? - le pregunté.

-_No, tu abuela llegó después de que desmayaras. _– oh por Dios, ¡mi abuela se va espantar! – _No te preocupes, se lo tomó con calma cuando te vio acostada y la nota que leyó. _– uff, que bueno.

Espera, ¿Qué nota?

-¿Cuál nota? – le volví a preguntar y el seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-_Hmp. -_ ¿eso significa que…?

-¿Tu la hiciste? Pero, ¿como si tu…- iba a decir espíritu o algo parecido por su apariencia pero me interrumpió.

_-Recuerda que puedo utilizar tu cuerpo cuando quiera. _– dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome sin expresión.

¿N-nani?

-Entonces, aparte de que me pasaste las respuestas del examen, ¡tú eras el que me salvo del camión cuando iba a la escuela y de aquel sujeto! – le dije todo de golpe.

_-Hmp_ – creo que fue un si.

-Pero, ¿porque? – esperé ansiosa su respuesta.

Creo que se incomodó por la pregunta porque frunció el ceño. Pero aun así se paró del marco de la puerta y se acerco a paso lento hacia mí quedando como medio metro de distancia.

_-Lo único que te puedo decir, es que yo soy ahora como tu espíritu acompañante. - _¿espíritu acompañante? –_ Mi objetivo es protegerte de cualquier cosa, en especial de ese sujeto que vistes hace rato. _– bien, esto me esta comenzando a asustar. – _En pocas palabras, seremos como uno solo._

-Espera, dices que tu serás algo así como un espíritu que me protegerá y…

_-Soy –_ creo que le gusta interrumpirme.

-Bueno, eres ¿ya? Pero hay algo que no entiendo. – el me puso atención como diciendo que continuara. - ¿Cómo es que puedes estar en mi cuerpo cuando quieras?

_-Hmp, pensé que ya lo sabías. - _¿Que? – _Tú y yo podemos comunicarnos y estar conectados. Todo mediante a lo que según ustedes llaman dije._

¿Cómo?

-Entonces, con este simple dije puedes estar conmigo y comunicarnos cuando queramos ¿no? – el asintió.

-Todo esto es increíble…- dije mas para mi misma.

_-Hmp. Apropósito, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha._

¿Uchiha?

* * *

**Mil besos y abrasos a:**

blackstones3

_no puede ser, adivinates! oh bueno aun estoy pensando en esa parte de la historia pero si, algo asi es en realidad. soy muy obvia? parece que si xD gracias por tu review, ja ya parece que la hace la historia eres tu jaja xD cuidate ^^_

tania56

_oh que bueno, me alegra que hayas comentado otra vez y te haya gustado el capitulo *.* y tu pregunta ahorita veras ^^ gracias por tu coment y espero que sigas asi, cuidate ^^_

setsuna17

_waw, esperaba que comentaras jaja! lo que pasa que siempre te veo comentar en muchos fics que a mi me gustan o casi todos xD y dije, ¿tambien comentara en el mio? o ¿sera ke le aburre? y aqui estas jeje, gracias enserio, espero verte por ahi, cuidate_

Yukiko17

_igual muchas gracias por tu review, se a lo que te refieres con esa "chispa" jaja, descuida, te entiendo esa emocion que te da por saber que pasara despues y todo eso, que bueno que te hizo efecto ya que esperaba que mi fic fuera de esos que te dejan el "waw!" y toda la onda esa, gracias de nuevo, espero que sigas comentando y tengas esa emocion que te vuelve loco a cada rato como a mi xD_

Narutita

_que puedo decir? me descubriste! de ahi me estoy inspirando en la historia jeje, yo creci con ese anime y como llore con el final T.T pero luego salió el de las capsulas pero solo esta en mi pais hasta el capi 7 ¬¬, aunque no sera de cartas ni nada (creo xD) gracias por tu review ^^_

hanna

_claro, muchas gracias! me alegra que seguiras mi fic , si es ke no lo dejo...nah! mentira! nunca lo haria (creo) es mi segundo bebe ya que el primero no se, no me gustó y no esta bien organizado que digamos y por eso no lo pongo aqui jeje ya que puede aver quejas y lo de que se conozcan bueno, en este capi ya lo viste jeje, un beso ^.^_

sonia15

_oh muchas gracias por agregar mi fic a favoritos *.*, igual, a mi me da esa intriga que dices, la que no te deja dormir xD jeje, espero que sigas mi fic y comentes._

bien ahora la pregunta de hoy:

**¿quieren que aiga naruhina?**

bien, tengo una hermana que les gusta esa pareja y tambien me pregunta si va a ver en mi fic asi que, espero sus respuestas ¿ok?

cuidense mucho

nos leemos ^w^

sayo!


	4. Misterios

**HOLA**

**Ya se, seguramente ya estaban todos desesperados por la conti no? gomenasai a todos! pero es que pasaron muchas cosas**

**1.-Mi abuelita se fracuturo tres costillas al caerse de un hospital. (no me pregunten como)**

**2.-Como en el ultimo bimestre del ciclo escolar para mi no hay examen y se califican con puros trabajos y proyectos pues, ya se imaginaran.**

**3.-Tengo que hacer una obra de teatro este lunes y tengo que repasar el guion ¿personaje? oh si, un patrullero con caracter de sasuke, frio y seco, imaginen a una niña hablando secamente com sasuke uchiha! (que estoy peke aun, no porke sea adolecente dejamos de soñar verdad?)**

**4.-Me enferme como por un mes por una infeccion estomacal y no puedo tomar coca, ni culeis, ni jugos! estoy muerta!**

**5.- ya falte mucho a la escuela asi ke, a pasar apuntes.**

**6.- No me eh enterado del manga y necesito aa alguien ke me explique que es lo ke paso despues de que se encontro el quipo 7 (ya se, voy superretrasada!)**

**bueno sin mas les dejo el fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Tu y yo, Somos Uno**

**Capitulo 4: Misterios**

¿Uchiha?

Es el mismo apellido que me dijo Naruto acerca del símbolo del dije, ahora empiezo a entender algunas cosas.

Iba a decir algo pero de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a mi abuela con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

Miré alarmada a Sasuke – que aun estaba en frente mío- que la miraba de lo mas tranquilo, se dio cuenta de mi vista en el y me observo y como leyendo mi mente negó con la cabeza.

¿Eso significa que…?

-Oh Sakura, hija, que bueno que despiertas. Me tenias muy preocupada. Y descuida, conseguiremos otro espejo y las cosas que faltan por arreglar. – me miró con una sonrisa y dejando la bandeja en mi escritorio.

-Te traje la cena, pensé que después de cuidar a los gatos de ese amigo tuyo te dejó agotada. Así que te deje descansar hasta que despertaras. – al menos no vio a Sasuke.

Un momento. ¿Cuáles gatos?

_-Hmp. _– y se volteó y se fue a recargar a lado de mi escritorio. Ahora se a que gatos se refiere mi abuela.

-Eh si, lo que pasa que eran muchos y termine exhausta. – no tenia ni idea de que decía esa nota pero creo que algo así debió venir.

Vaya excusa que se invento mi nuevo amigo.

-Y lamento mucho el desorden abuelita. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. – le dije sonriente.

-Eso espero, jovencita. – dijo fingiendo enojo lo cual me causo gracia. Mi abuela a veces puede ser divertida. Tiene el pelo plateado largo que está atado a una trenza que le queda a la cintura, llevaba una bata de dormir celeste y sus facciones de tercera edad no se le notaban mucho, debía admitir que se veía muy joven a sus 60 años. Parecía apenas de 50.

-Esta bien. –y se fue.

Miré mi cena y luego a Sasuke, seguía con los ojos cerrados como durmiendo tranquilamente. Parecía tan relajado y angelical, pero cuando los abría también podía ser intimidante.

Los espíritus no comen ¿verdad?

-Mmm…Sasuke…

_-Yo no como, ni duermo_. – dijo viéndome con… ¿nostalgia?

Eso me dejó sorprendida. ¿Qué no come, ni duerme? Oh, que "vida" -si es que le puede llamar así - tienen los espíritus.

-Oh…lo siento mucho, yo… no lo…

_-No importa_ – creo que le gusta interrumpirme de más. – _Sera mejor que te lo comas antes de que se enfríe_. – dijo viendo el techo.

En ese momento sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

El se estaba preocupando por mi, viendo como disfruto mi vida y él, bueno, solo estando ahí sentado. Pude ver su dolor en sus ojos, parece que debió pasar por cosas horribles cuando estaba con vida. Pero ya le preguntare después.

No dije nada más. Después de terminar de cenar Sasuke no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Me sentí culpable por eso. ¿Estará enojado? Me preguntaba yo.

Me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi pijama que consistía en una blusón de 5 dedos debajo de mi muslo y un pants hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla color rosa y voltee mi mirada a Sasuke.

Él sin ni siquiera mirarme desapareció de la nada.

-Aunque sea algo callado y frio se nota que es muy respetuoso. – susurré viendo el lugar donde desapareció.

Estaba un poco incomoda cuando me comencé a cambiar ya que el podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Ya lista le di las gracias mentalmente sin esperar respuesta, por lo que supuse que aun estaba sentido por lo de hace un rato.

Me dirigí a mi cama y me acomode quitándome el collar y dejándolo a un lado. Si, me lo quitaba cuando era necesario como para bañarme, hacer deportes, etc. Pero ahora con la advertencia que Sasuke me había dado debía cuidarme y solo quitármelo para momentos innecesarios como para dormir.

Muchas cosas y dudas rondaban en mi cabeza ¿Quién era ese hombre de la tarde?, ¿Quién es Sasuke en realidad?, ¿Qué le está pasando a mi vida? y otras preguntas mas pero, la ultima que mencioné en cierta parte me sentía orgullosa y feliz porque por fin tendré algo así como una aventura que siempre pasan en las películas y en leyendas. Pero por otro lado sabía que podía ser peligroso, ya que, aunque Sasuke no me hubiera contado por lo menos una parte de la verdadera historia sabía que ese sujeto tenía algo que ver y no era muy bueno que digamos.

Esto es una situación de vida y muerte. O al menos así lo creo yo.

…

6:00 am

La alarma.

La maldita alarma.

…¡Como la odio!, ¡maldito despertador!

Con una fuerza de quien sabe donde, agarre el maldito despertador y lo lancé hacia la pared estrellándolo y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Oh oh.

-¡Sakura!, ¿¡estas bien! – oí a mi abuela desde el primer piso.

-¡Ehh…si! , ¡solo se cayó el despertador!, ¡enseguida bajo! – le grité desde mi cuarto. Solo oí un esta bien y lo volví a mirar.

-Pero se lo merecía –le decía yo al objeto en pedazos como si se tratara de una persona. -. Que mala soy, ahora tendré que comprar otro nuevo y caro. – me decía a mi misma. – Aunque, ¿Cómo logre que se estrellara para romperse en pedazos? – dije viendo aun los pedazos pequeños en el suelo.

_-Y todavía lo preguntas. –_ ¿eh?

Voltee y ahí estaba Sasuke, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirándome sin expresión. Tenía una pose que…bueno, no importa.

-¿Como?, acaso ¿esto tiene algo que ver con…?

_-Te lo explicare después. Hmp, pensé que tenías que irte. _– oh cielos, ¡se me hizo tarde!

-¡Es cierto! – y corrí lo mas rápido que pude para sacar mi uniforme y cambiarme en el baño. No tenía ya tiempo de me, ¡kuso! Me cepille el pelo, me puse una diadema roja y baje rápidamente. Mire el reloj de la cocina.

6:45 am

¡No!, ¡maldito día!

-Lo siento abuelita pero hoy no desayunaré. ¡Adiós! - le dije cuando me tome el jugo de naranja de un solo trago y agarraba una manzana y cuando iba a salir de la casa me acorde de algo.

-¡No puede ser! – grité histérica y subí las escaleras rápidamente directo a mi cuarto y ahí estaba mi hermoso collar. Encima de mi cama. ¡Que idiota soy!

Me lo coloque y salí de la casa sin despedirme. Y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

No podía pasarme lo mismo otra vez ¿verdad? Oh claro, a menos que venga otro camión y…

_-Tsk, cállate ¿quieres? - _bien, eso fue muy grosero.

-Oye, es muy importante para mi las calificaciones ¿sabias? – le reclamé. – Además, ¡estoy a punto de llegar tarde! – le gritaba mentalmente.

_-Hmp, dime, ¿acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? -_ ¿eh? ¿acaso iba a…?

…

* * *

Esta chica a veces me saca de quicio. Siempre se preocupa por todo y ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de analizar bien las cosas. Vaya que las personas de ahora son más difíciles de controlar.

En este momento estoy corriendo a una velocidad imposible para las personas normales. Tuve que concentrar chakra y evitar que algunas personas me vieran o reconocieran el cuerpo de Sakura.

Bien, recuerdo como y donde estaba su instituto. A esta velocidad llegare en menos de un minuto.

En esta vida las personas siempre van deprisa a todas partes. Visten con demasiada formalidad, ¿Cómo aguantan ese tipo de prendas? Como me gustaría sentir mi ropa de siempre, aunque siempre la traiga puesta no la siento, porque yo soy…un simple espíritu.

Ya estando en la entrada principal del instituto me detuve y respire un poco. El cuerpo de Sakura no esta acostumbrado a esa velocidad y mucho menos a usar tanto chakra. Supongo que esto le afectará por un buen rato.

-¡Oye!, ¡Sakura-san! – venia hacia a mi una chica rubia en dos coletas bajas un poco lejos.

Al instante, corrí hacia un rincón donde no me vieran directamente y desactive el jutsu.

* * *

-¡Espera, Sakura-san! – oí de repente.

Esa voz la reconozco… Un segundo, ¿ya estoy en la escuela? Oh, claro. Sasuke. Pero, ¿Por qué estoy en un rincón?

-Sakura-san, que bueno que la encuentro. – ya se entonces porque estaba en el rincón. – El profesor Kakashi y la directora quiere verla y…

-¿Pasa algo Naomi-san? – de repente se quedó sin palabras. Ella iba en mi grupo. De vez en cuando nos hablábamos porque se sienta delante de mi.

-Mmm…que raro. Hace unos momentos juraría que sus ojos eran de un color negro.

-¿N-negro, dices? –¿acaso se refería a…?

-Si, justo cuando la vi y me acerque un poco se los vi. Fue cuando de pronto empezó a correr hacia aquí. – hizo una pausa. – Pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación. Disculpe si la asuste. – me dijo alegre olvidando por completo lo que acababa de decirme.

-Oh, claro. No hay problema. – le respondí igual. – Entonces, dices que Kakashi-sensei y la directora me quieren ver ¿verdad?

-Si y le recomiendo que se apure. Porque cuando me lo pidieron se veían algo serios. – eso me asustó mucho. Normalmente nunca me llaman a la dirección. Y menos con un profesor.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos y gracias. – hice reverencia y me fui a paso rápido. Ya había sonado el timbre, así que nadie empezaría con rumores de "Mira, a Sakura Haruno la castigaron" o algo por el estilo.

-Ojos color negro…Oh Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca…- me decía pero me interrumpió.

_-Hmp, de todas formas tendría que hacerlo. O si no nunca me dejarías en paz en tus pensamientos. -_ ¿hasta en mis pensamientos propios interrumpe?

-Espera, significa que ¿puedes oír mis pensamientos aunque no te los diga directamente? – no, no puede ser. Eso seria como una interrupción en mi espacio privado. Nunca estaría tranquila y cómoda.

_-Solo algunos. Y no, no te asustes. Solo podría oírlos si tú me dieras tu autorización. - _¿ah?_- O cuando piensas muy fuerte. Como en la hora del examen. No solo leías las preguntas, también las decías mentalmente una y otra vez para entenderlas. Fue cuando yo pude oírlas y te ayudé._ – bien, no entendí muy bien pero al menos si lo necesario.

-Bueno, mejor me terminas de explicar en otra parte porque ya estoy frita. – le dije mentalmente cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la dirección.

Toque la puerta tres veces lentamente. Hasta que oí un "Adelante" y la abrí. Frente a mi estaban Kakashi-sensei y la directora… ¿Tsunade? Creo que así se llama.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿no? – yo asentí. – toma asiento. – vaya que si habla estrictamente.

-¿Y ahora que hice? Lo que sea que haya hecho, ¡Dios, perdóname!, ¡prometo ser una niña buena y sacar buenas notas! - Me gritaba internamente.

_-No seas exagerada y cállate. –_ creo que ya estoy entendiendo a lo de pensar fuerte.

-¿H-hay algún problema? – les pregunté cuando tome asiento. Ella me miró seria unos segundos. Me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. Pero después, me sonrió orgullosa. ¿A que venia eso?

-Oh Sakura, ¿problemas contigo, dices? Eso me parecería imposible. Más bien quería darte un reconocimiento por todas tus notas que fueron excelentes en historia. Nadie ha podido tener las 100 respuestas correctamente. – me quedé en shock con lo que me había dicho la directora.

-Así es Sakura-san. Normalmente mi materia son las que casi siempre todos mis alumnos reprueban, pero tu y otros estudiantes nos han sorprendido con sus aciertos. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. – ¿Solo era por eso?, ¿tanto susto por un reconocimiento? Bueno, al menos no fue nada malo.

-Y para recompensarlos, les organizaremos un viaje a donde ustedes quieran. - ¿un viaje dijo? Debo de estar soñando.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿Cuándo exactamente? – todavía ni pedía permiso y ya quería ir.

-La semana que viene. Si no me equivoco los otros dos son Uzumaki y Hyuga ¿no? – asentí. – dales la noticia y dile que los quiero ver. No estamos seguros si se hará o no. Pero en caso de que si se pueda lo haremos. – Se acomodó en su asiento y me dio el reconocimiento – Ten. –y después de unos segundos de mirarlo. - Puedes retirarte.

-¡Ah, claro! Con permiso. – dije apenada porque me había quedado en shock unos segundos, y salí de allí.

-¡Waw…es increíble!, un viaje, y yo que pensaba que iba tener citatorio o algo parecido. Parece que exagere un poco. – me decía yo.

_-Si claro, un poco._ – bien, nunca me lo imagine hablar con sarcasmo. Aunque sigue teniendo esa actitud fría.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

_-Tu que crees._- ugh, tiene razón.

-Oh perdón. – le dije un poco molesta. Mientras me dirigía al patio. Seguramente no me dejarían entrar al aula ya que me tarde mucho no creo que el profesor me crea de todos modos.

-Sasuke…- le hable en susurro.

_-¿Hmp? _

-¿Porque Naomi vio que mis ojos eran negros cuando cambiamos de lugares? – entonces, sentí como aparecía delante de mi.

Y ahí lo vi. Con su rostro sin expresión y esa ropa extraña. Sin mencionar que se le veía gran parte del pecho.

-_No solo ella los puede ver. Todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Eso pasa porque son los míos, al fusionar mi espíritu con tu cuerpo se hace un cambio físico, pero mínimo. –_ dijo mientras que desviaba la mirada y la ponía en todo el patio. Como admirando de la naturaleza y tratando de sentir tranquilidad._- Por eso tuve que esconderme en ese rincón para que no notara el cambio de repente._

-¿Como? Ósea que, cada vez que estés en mi cuerpo el único cambio físico que sufrirá será el color de mis ojos a los tuyos ¿no? – esto ya era una desventaja.

_-Hmp. – _dijo mientras se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca. A unos dos metros de mí.

¿Qué estará pensando?

-Gracias. – susurré de la nada.

_-¿Hn?- _dijo y puso su vista en mí.

-Gracias por lo de esta mañana. Sabiendo cuales eran los riesgos yo hubiera…

_-Deja de disculparte, es molesto. –_ Me dijo enojado. –_ Y de todas maneras tendría que hacerlo. Ya te lo había dicho. – _sus palabras me dolieron. Baje la mirada para evitar que viera mis ojos llorosos. Pero parece que no funciono porque rápidamente cambio de expresión a una sorprendida y arrepentimiento, lo cual desvió su mirada.

_-…Lo siento. Solo, trata de no hacerlo tan a menudo. No soy una persona paciente. _

No lo podía creer. Podía ser el ser mas orgulloso y frio del planeta pero, al menos, trataba de remediar sus errores. Y eso…

Me gustaba.

-¡Es cierto! – grité de la nada y el me miro alzando una ceja. - ¡Tenia que avisarles a Naruto y a Hinata lo del viaje! – dije y miré el reloj que estaba encima de un aula un poco lejos. Estaban a punto de timbrar para el almuerzo. Sasuke aun me miraba expectante. – ¿No escuchaste la conversación con la directora?

_-No._ – waw, primera vez que no me interrumpió.

-¿Enserio?, pero tu dijiste que…

_-Pero no lo pensaste tú. Tampoco estuve ahí contigo para escuchar la conversación._ – retiro lo dicho.

Y encima tenía razón.

-Oh…discul - me callé. Casi olvidaba lo que recién me acababa de decir. – Mmm…bueno, lo que pasa que por mis excelentes calificaciones en el examen de Historia, yo y otros alumnos iremos a un viaje fuera de la ciudad. Aun no esta asegurado pero creo que si se hará. Y me pidieron que los llamara para que fueran a la dirección y también les avisara pero lo olvide.

_-Hmp._

-Y de seguro que la directora me matará. – un escalofrío me recorrió.- Sabiendo como es…oh…- creo que los colores se me subieron a la cabeza porque sentí mi cara sudar frio.

El timbre sonó.

Sasuke ni se movió. Se quedó ahí recostado. Como si estuviera dormido. Y yo, solo viéndolo, admirando su belleza. Por kami…no me había dado cuenta de su cuerpo y sus facciones. Se veían perfectas, juveniles y finas. Lastima que su carácter le quitara gran parte de lo especial que tiene él.

Pero aun así, me doy cuenta que, el es especial.

Sasuke desapareció de repente.

-¿Ah? – dije yo si comprender el por que de su acción.

-¡Sakura-chan! – oí a Naruto gritarme.

-Naruto. – pronuncié cuando lo vi.

Ya cuando estuvo delante de mi habló.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tuvimos que mentirle a cada profesor que estabas enferma. Ya hasta casi yo me la creía. – Naruto me miró preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Lo que pasa que me llamaron para la dirección desde la mañana y por eso no pude ir a clases. – le explique.

-¿A la dirección?, ¿por que? Acaso, ¿hiciste algo malo? –me miró sorprendido.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Lo que pasa que me dieron un reconocimiento por las calificaciones en Historia. Por cierto, no se para que pero la directora me dijo que los mandara a llamar a ti y a Hinata, ¿Dónde esta?

-Tuvo que irse. Al parecer hubo una emergencia y se fue. No me explico muy bien porque tenía que darse prisa. – dijo preocupado.

-Ya veo. Espero que no sea nada grave. – le dije de igual forma.

-Ya veras que no. La familia Hyuga es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que Hinata-chan lo es aun más. – me dijo alegre como siempre.

-Tienes razón. ¡Ah, por cierto!, como nosotros tres sacamos excelentes calificaciones en el examen de Historia se realizara un viaje no se a donde, creo que es nuestra elección.

-¿Enserio?, ¡eso es estupendo, dattebayo! – me gritó emocionado y me abrazó.

-Lose, y yo que creía que la directora era una bruja. – solté una risa después de eso y Naruto también lo hizo.

-Apropósito, Sakura-chan. ¿Quién es la directora? – creo que también se le olvidó el nombre como a mi hace un rato.

-Lo único que recuerdo es su nombre, es Tsunade. – le dije aun contenta pero su expresión cambio drásticamente a una seria.

-¿Tsunade, dices?, ¿Y quien mas estaba con ella? – no entendí el porque de su cambio.

-El profesor de Historia, Kakashi. El también me dijo lo del viaje y todo eso. – decía aun sin entender.

-Kuso…- susurró seguramente para que no lo oyera, pero no fue así.

-¿Que?, pero ¿porque?

-Em, no por nada. Mejor voy a la dirección porque luego seguramente nos matan je je. ¡Nos vemos al rato Sakura-chan! – me dijo y se fue corriendo sin esperar mi respuesta.

-Naruto se comporta muy raro. ¿Qué le pasara? – me dije yo. Pero decidí olvidarlo y comerme mi almuerzo antes de que timbraran.

Ya cuando sonó el timbre y entre al aula, ninguno de los dos estaban.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado? – me preguntaba yo a cada momento que ni ponía atención a la clase que daba el profesor.

Hinata es la que mas me preocupa. Naruto no me explico muy bien lo que pasó. Y este ni idea donde se metió.

-Haruno-san, me haría el favor de decirme como resolver el procedimiento de esta ecuación. – No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¡¿Esa es una ecuación?

-Y también me podría explicar de lo que estaba yo diciendo hace unos momentos. Claro, si es tan amable. – me miro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

¿Y ahora que hago?

…

-¡Te odio Asuma-sensei!, y todo por no poner atención. – me grietaba a cada momento cuando ya iba saliendo de la escuela.

_-Hmp, ni cinco minutos estas callada._

-¿Y tu donde estabas? Pensé que me ayudarías en ese problema.

_-No estoy aquí para resolver todo en tu vida cotidiana, estoy aquí para protegerte y nada mas._

-Entonces ¿Por qué si me ayudaste en el examen de historia?

_-Eso fue algo diferente. En cierto modo, el examen tenía mucha relación conmigo._

-Un momento, el examen…eso me recuerda a que tengo que ir a preguntarle a la directora como se organizara el viaje.

_-Hmp._

Me dirigí rápidamente a la dirección. Espero que Tsunade-sama siga allí. Pero antes de tocar la puerta sin querer oí una conversación.

-Hay malas noticias. – dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Qué pasa? – esa si era la directora.

-Él esta aquí. En este momento la debe estar buscando. Parece que ya la ha ubicado.

Sentí como Sasuke se acercaba a mas a la puerta para oír. Su mirada estaba muy seria y parecía que algo iba mal.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

o-A.R.U-o

_Enserio hay una serie parecida? entonces cuando tenga chance la cheko para ver ke tal, y ya se eso del exorcismo jeje, ya van varias personas que me dicen eso ¿acaso es necesario que lo haga? xD no te creas, no lo haria, o eso creo jeje. Yo hasta me asuste cuando puse a naruto como exelentes notas, me dije "oh waw! es el fin del mundo! naruto no reprobo!" ya hasta de mi misma me sorprendi jeje ^^u ya quiero que lleguen las vacas de nuevo o si no morire antes de ke lleguen jeje. Un beso, Dios te bendiga._

blackstones3

_bueno pues, me vas a disculpar pero tu duda no te la puedo responder ahora porke...sinseramente ni yo se como va a a quedar el fic, tenia pensado poner eso pero no se, me falta mucho por leer del manga y no estoy al tanto de la verdadera historia ni nada de madara, simplemente me guio por el drama ke lo utilizan otros fics, claro que no me copio solo me inspiro. tal vez en el proximo capi se diga o mas a delante. gomen, un beso._

hanna

_como dije antes...es un secreto lo de el pasado, aun no te puedo responder pero talvez en unos capitulos mas sepas la verdad, solo espera y veras ke sera lo mejor, yo igual no soy fan del naruhina pero se que a muchas personas les gusta, asi que vere si puedo inspirarme para ponerle un poco de romance a estos que kishi no ha puesto historia jeje. Un beso y que bueno ke sigas comentando._

tania56

_que bueno que sigas comentando, se nota mucho lo emocionada que estas, espero ke siga asi porke no quiero que mi fic paresca aburrido a nadie :S espero que sigas comentando como siempre, te cuidas._

HaruchihaViiryY

_Dios, como me espantastes! cuando dijiste que me ibas a colgar dije "que! voy a morir! y ni sikiera eh besado a sasuke-kun ni eh terminado de ver naruto y ni tengo novio T.T" enserio dije eso, pero despues era solo una broma y...uff que bueno, y pude dormir trankila ^^, mucho gusto yuzuki, yo igual tengo inner pero no la eh visto desde hace un mes, kien sabe donde se habra metido O.o grax por los otros comentarios. cuidate y un beso._

Gracias a todos y perdonen las espera.

Ya casi salgo de vaca asi ke no se desesperen, prometo hacer la conti lo mas rapido ke el tiempo me deje. los kiero mucho a todos. y si kieren llamarme por mi nombre pueden hacerlo o decirme como mis amigos "Vianney-chan" supuestamente ellos porque estoy peke o algo asi. pero bueno se cuidan y Dios los bendiga.

**¿Merece un review este capi?**

**¿quieren naruhina?**

_Nos leemos._


	5. Sentimientos

**Perdonenme! T.T**

**Enserio, lo siento mucho. Como veran, desde que sali de vacaciones no eh dejado de holgazeanar xD. Y me rentaron un juego para Wii y pues ya sabran xD todo el tiempo jugando, pero ya lo entregamos T.T. Asi que no tuve nada mas que hacer y me puse a hacer la conti ^^. (Lose, soy muy mala xD) Bueno, pero a todos nos pasa ¿no?**

**Jeje, se que no eh puesto a sakura muy "atraida" por sasuke como en el anime. Por que simplemente ella pues como ya tiene 15 pues obvio que es una mente madura, no como en el anime a los 12 años. Se que la eh puesto algo timida, pero se le ira pasando con el tiempo ^^**

**Seguramente este capitulo les gustara, o tal vez no xD en fin, espero que lo disfruten y sepan comprender. **

**Y una cosa:**

**.::Si ven a algun fanfic parecido a este es pura coincidencia, no me eh copiado de ninguno. La trama es totalmente mia, sacada de mis inspiraciones.::.**

**Se los digo porque en otra pagina donde la publico como que me copiaron la idea, y pues mucho preferian mucho ese fic que el mio. No lo lei. Pero al principio supe que eran de esos fics que lo ponen como obras de teatro y asi a la ligera. Pero bueno, mis respestos a la autora. Me pregunto si mi fic aburre con mi narracion. u.u**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**(Me pregunto cuando pondra ese hombre sasusaku! xD)**

* * *

**Tu y Yo, Somos Uno**

**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos**

-¡Maldición! Eso arruina los planes. Supongo que ya casi es hora de que sepa ella la verdad.- dijo Tsunade-sama.

-¿Qué hará con el supuesto viaje Tsunade-sama?

-Pensaba mandarlos para ponerlo seguros. Pero ahora que el sabe que ella esta viva no dudará en matarla o algo peor. Además, si organizamos ese viaje al mismo tiempo estarán inseguros ya que el sabe que esta aquí y si no la vuelve a encontrar donde el la ubico la buscará y nosotros no podremos hacer nada.

-Demonios. Espero que él la cuide bien. Si no lo hace no lo perdonare si algo le pasa a ella. Lo matare si me llego a enterar que algo le paso. - ¿de que estarán hablando?

* * *

Está mal.

Todo está mal.

Esto no debería estar pasando. Los planes no eran así. Tengo que alejar a Sakura de esta conversación antes de que…

-Pero estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha. No creo que falle después de que fue idea de el hacer esto. Además, se que Sakura estará segura con el.

¡Maldición!, ¡ya lo dijo!

Sakura se impresiono a más no poder. Parece que no podía procesar bien la información. Me miro de seguro que le explicara todo. Pero eso no estaba planeado.

Oh no. Sakura puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. ¡ella no puede saber de esto aun!

Tengo que impedirlo.

Me concentre rápidamente e hice que el dije brillara. No podía perder más tiempo.

¡Karada Henka No Jutsu!

…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Sentía el cuerpo más liviano y menos pesado. Como otras veces. Vi la puerta en frente de mí. Con la mano de Sakura en la perilla.

Había cambiado de cuerpo con Sakura. Al igual que otras veces.

Bien, no podía perder más tiempo. Tenia que irme de aquí.

Salí corriendo antes de que Tsunade se diera cuenta de mi chakra en el cuerpo de Sakura. Podía saltar casa en casa si no fuera por la maldita falda que Sakura tiene de uniforme. Rápidamente localice su casa y entre. Su abuela no estaba en casa. Seguramente Tsunade ya no me localizaría aquí.

¡Karada Henka No Jutsu!

* * *

_Sentía tanta paz._

_Sentía que estaba en un mundo sin problemas._

_Sin preocupaciones._

_Pero sabía que esto no era la realidad._

_Ya eran varias veces que me encontraba en esta ocasión. Y nunca me aburriría._

_Y aun no creo que lo haga._

_De repente sentí como todo esto se esfumaba y volví a la realidad._

Sasuke estaba parado en frente de mi algo pensativo y molesto. ¿Acaso yo había hecho alg…?

Esperen, ¿estaba en mi casa? Pero yo estaba en…

-Sasuke qu-

_-No te diré nada._

¿Que?

-Pero como es que-

_-Olvídalo y punto. – _y desapareció.

Y no me iba a quedar así.

-¡Espera Sasuke, tienes que explicarme de que hablaba la directora Tsunade! – trate de gritarle al dije si es que me oía. Estaba enojada. Algo aquí pasaba y no me han dicho nada. ¿Cómo es posible que Sasuke no haya querido decirme nada? Por un momento pensé...

Que nos habíamos hecho amigos.

-Oh si Sakura, y luego de repente se nos declara, nos hacemos novios, no casamos, tenemos dos o tres hijos y vivimos felices para siempre. – me dijo mi inner con sarcasmo. Aunque sabia que estaba igual de decepcionada que yo.

Como el había dicho al principio. Solo me protegía y nada más. No tenia por que establecer alguna conversación. Ni porque llevarse bien conmigo. Solo hacia lo que debía que hacer y ya.

Nada más.

Pero, la primera vez que lo vi me llamo la atención. Nunca me había interesado tener una relación de pareja. Ni me gustaba andar por ahí buscando cualquier chico que me pareciera lindo.

Por que yo no era así.

Desde que entre a la secundaria pensaba con que algún día encontraría alguna persona en especial, de mi edad, tal vez en el mismo salón o un año mayor que yo.

Pero no. Desde que cumplí mis quince años toda mi vida dio un giro. Estando bajo la responsabilidad de un espirito que salió de mi regalo de cumpleaños. Y que desgraciadamente…

Me estaba atrayendo mucho.

Jamás pensé llegar a sentir eso tan pronto, pero creo que es demasiado tarde. Desde que lo conocí, me había sentido tan diferente cuando estaba con el. No era igual que cuando estaba con Hinata o Naruto.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que aun seguía en la entrada de la casa. Y parece que mi abuela no estaba.

-Debería olvidarme de esto. – susurre.

Era lo mejor. ¿Cómo se me ocurría sentirme atraída por un…espirito? Además, si pasara seria infeliz porque el no esta vivo. No puede volver a la vida así por así. Y yo tengo que seguir con la mía.

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y salí de la casa. Necesitaba distraerme y olvidarme de este asunto pronto.

Estaba un poco fresco el ambiente así que me puse la gorra que tenia la chaqueta. Lo bueno que tenia una falda con un mallón hasta los tobillos. Saque mi mp3 –que estoy en comprar otro- y me lo puse, puse una de mis canciones favoritas y la empecé a cantar ya que no había casi nada de gente por las calles.

**[Paramore - We are broken]**

**been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong**

My mouth is dry  
With words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me, yeah

[Chorus]  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

[Chorus]  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

[Chorus]  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Cuando termine de cantar sentí unas gotas caer, estaba empezando a llover. Esa canción por alguna razón era igual a lo que yo sentía. Que increíble coincidencia.

-¡Sakura-chan! – venia Naruto con una sombrilla hacia a mi. Y me cubrió con la misma.

-Hola Naruto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¡Eso te quería preguntar yo dattebayo! – si, era mi tonto amigo.

-Bueno, salí a caminar un poco.

-¿Con este clima?

-Um, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Y tu?- mi pregunta lo sonrojó.

-Eh…bueno, acababa de pasar a ver a Hinata. Y me tope contigo. Pero, te ves muy rara ¿estas bien? – si supiera.

-Claro. – dije con una sonrisa falsa, pero seguía igual de serio.

-Mientes. - ¿C-como?, ¿Cómo lo sabe? Es muy difícil darse cuenta de eso. Solo si me conociera de hace años lo sabría.

-No. De verdad. ¿Cómo esta Hinata? – traté de cambiar el tema.

-Puedes confiar en mi Sakura-chan. Soy tu amigo, ¿no? - ¿Qué podía decirle? No le iba a decir todo lo que me pasaba. Siempre había querido un amigo como el, y ahora que lo tengo justo en este momento tengo que mentirle.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño? – agaché la cabeza.

Quería llorar. Decirle lo que me pasaba. Que las cosas mejoraran. Pero no podía decirle eso.

-Naruto yo...lo siento, pero tengo que irme. – sin mirarlo salí corriendo. Me dolió lo que hice pero no tenía opción.

Corrí lo mas lejos que pude sin mirar a atrás. Pero al doblar una esquina choque con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho. – dije cuando caí por el golpe.

-No hay problema. – dijo y lo mire. Me sorprendí al instante.

Ese chico…

Era igualito a…

-Soy Sai, mucho gusto. – y me sonrió.

No, el nunca sonreiría así.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me presente.

-Sakura. – y me tomo la mano y la besó. Me sonroje al instante.

-Leí en un libro que a las damas se saluda así. - ¿en un libro?

-Oh. Lamento mucho el choque. No mire por donde iba. – me disculpe de nuevo.

-Descuida. Yo igual no vi.

-Gracias, es muy amable.

-Por favor, no me hable de usted. Dígame Sai.

-Igualmente, Sai.

-Bien. ¿Ibas para tu casa, Sakura?

-Pues…, si. – no sabia si debía confiar en el.

-Te acompaño. – dude cuando dijo eso. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que hacia mucho aire y era tarde me puso su abrigo que era de una tela a prueba de agua. Lo que cambio mi parecer.

-…Gracias. – no estaba tan segura de lo que hacia, pero no me importo. Lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo y organizar después mi mente.

El recorrido fue cómodo, a veces hacia algún comentario por el clima y me platicaba los libros que leía. Era un chico agradable.

-¿Sabes? Tienes un cabello muy lindo. – me sonroje.

-G-gracias. Pienso cortármelo ya que esta muy largo.

-Así te ves muy bien. - no dije nada porque agache la cabeza de la vergüenza. Hasta que al fin llegamos.

-Aquí es. Muchas gracias por todo, Sai. – le dije yo agradecida y devolviéndole el abrigo.

-No. Quédatelo. Me lo das después, así cuando vuelva a llover y no tengas abrigo o paraguas te acordaras de mí. – reí por el comentario.

-Gracias de nuevo. ¿Quieres pasar? – le ofrecí la entrada.

-No, gracias. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, Sakura. – y me beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eso también lo leíste en un libro?

-Digamos que alguien como tu me dijo que debería de hacerlo en algunas ocasiones.

-Oh. Bueno, igualmente. Nos vemos. – entre a la casa. Mi abuela me había interrogado así que solo conteste brevemente diciéndole lo mismo que a Naruto.

Me di rápidamente una ducha tibia y cene tranquilamente. Aun no puedo creer del todo lo que me esta pasando.

¿Por que? Todas las personas que conozco son tan buenas conmigo. Y la que mas quiero que lo sea no lo es.

Un segundo. ¡¿Cómo le iba devolver el abrigo a Sai? ¡Tonta! Ni siquiera lo conoces, ni por donde vive. Ni modo. Se lo daré la próxima vez que lo vea.

Ya eran demasiadas cosas en un día. Tratare de alejar lo que siento por Sasuke. Debo de poner un límite. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ocurra lo peor.

Pero, de alguna forma; voy a descubrir el pasado de Sasuke y de lo que están planeando todos. Eso si, Naruto me dijo que hay una leyenda y mañana lo investigare.

6:00 a.m.

Creo que se acerca el fin del mundo. ¡Me levante puntual sin despertador!

-Creo que es el aburrimiento o el cansancio. – mi inner…

-No creo que sea eso. – le dije seria, ya que era muy raro en mi.

No tenia ganas de ducharme así que solo me moje la cara y me cambie. Parece que hoy estaba mejor que ayer, espero que Sasuke no se haya dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en todo el rato que no estuvo.

En el camino a la escuela fue aun más increíble. ¡No perdí el autobús!

-Creo que si se va a acabar el mundo. – pensé en el camino.

-¿Justo cuando nos acabamos de conocer? – voltee al dueño de esa voz conocida.

-Sai…- me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento, hermosa dama? – me sonroje a mas no poder.

-C-cl-claro. – y pronto me entendí algo.

-Espera Sai, ¿Cómo es que-

-¿Estoy aquí? Pues, ¿no seria obvio que porque estamos en la misma escuela? – estoy mas ciega que nunca. Y cuando reaccione ya habíamos llegado y el no estaba.

Salí del autobús y lo busque, pero ya no estaba. Sin más, me dirigí a mi salón de clases. Aun no timbraban y me fui a sentar. Vi a Hinata metida en sus pensamientos, no la quise interrumpir pero la curiosidad del porque se fue me invadió.

-Em… ¿Hinata? – ella reacciono al instante.

-Oh, ho-hola, S-Sakura-chan. – me dijo de una forma extraña.

-Perdona por interrumpirte pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer en clase? Claro, si se puede saber. – no quería meterme, pero me preocupaba.

-Oh, eso. P-pues no pasó nada, solo… problemas… familiares. N-nada más. – no se porque me no le creí del todo. Pero no la quise presionar.

-Mm…esta bien. – le dije con una sonrisa falsa, a la que ella correspondió.

Vi a Naruto un poco mas enfrente platicando con algunos compañeros, seguramente babosadas como siempre por las expresiones de sus caras. Y luego me vio.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! – se acerco a mi. Yo no tenía respuestas por lo de ayer.

-H-hola Naruto. ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues, supongo que bien. – dijo examinándose a si mismo, lo que me dio un poco de gracia.

-Oye…, yo…quería disculparme por lo de ayer. – le dije, el no tenia la culpa de mi problema.

-¡Ay!, ¡no importa, Sakura-chan! Hagamos como si nada paso y listo. - ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? – Dime, ¿encontraste consuelo? – me acorde de Sai.

-Pues, digamos que si.

-¡Que bueno dattebayo! – gritó emocionado.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy iniciaremos con la clase. Así que todos a sus lugares. – dijo el profesor.

-Ah…-dijeron todos con tono triste.

-Jeje, me recuerdan a mis viejos alumnos. – dijo Iruka-sensei. Y así las clases comenzaron.

Pero, no podía concentrarme bien en lo que hacia, por que a mi mente siempre me venia Sasuke y su comportamiento.

Por Dios. ¿Cómo me puede gustar un espíritu? No me puede gustar.

Por que el está…_muerto._

Quien diría que esto pasaría. Pero aun estoy a tiempo. Solo tengo que alejarme de este sentimiento pero… ¿Por qué siento como si lo conociera desde hace mucho? Algo en él me da una sensación de confianza y protectora. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Su cabello, su rostro, su boca, sus ojos…todo se me hace tan perfecto, pero su forma de ser en cierta parte le queda y en la otra lo arruina.

¡No, Sakura!, ¡El esta muerto y tu viva! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a morirte tú también? ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en estupideces!

-¡S-Sakura-chan!, ¿q-que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? - ¿eh?

-¿Q-que? – me miraba preocupada y entonces me di cuenta de algo. Habían timbrado y solo quedábamos Naruto, Hinata y yo en el salón. Pero había un problema. Yo estaba llorando.

-Sakura-chan ¿estas bien? – Naruto se alarmó. Y yo no sabia que responder.

-…-solo agache la mirada apenada. Como siempre.- lo siento chicos, pero no me siento bien. Iré a afuera. – les dije secándome las lagrimas y parándome.

-¿Te acompañamos? – esta vez fue Hinata.

-N-no gracias. Prefiero estar sola. – y sin mas me fui de ahí.

Todos disfrutaban el receso y yo solo me fui a un árbol lejano y me senté. Aun tenía los ojos llorosos. Abrace mis piernas y oculte mi cara en ella.

-¿Sakura? – levante la mirada rápidamente.

-Sa…

-¿Te pasa algo?- noté su preocupación.

-…-

-Es por lo de ayer ¿no? Estabas algo preocupada, pero parece que estas peor hoy. – me avergoncé. – Ven, vayamos a tomar algo. – me levantó y empezamos a caminar.

-Gracias de nuevo…, Sai.

* * *

**Ya se! soy mala! xD**

**Pobre sakura, siempre sufriendo por el mismo hombre xD**

**Inner: oh perdon, ¿que el tuyo no es el mismo?**

**ehh...pues, ¿eh? ¿y tu donde estabas? no te eh visto en dos meses o.O**

**inner: andaba de vacaciones con sasu...digo, con una amiga. ^^u**

**aja..mm...demasiado sospechoso ¬¬**

**se que algunas no les gusta que Sai sea el que supuestamente remplaze a sasuke en algunas ocasiones, pero eh visto demasiados fics donde sai tiene ese papel, que ya se me pegó xD**

**bueno, aqui sus respuestas de sus hermosos comentarios *.***

tania56

_bien, cuando haya un poquito de rellenito tratare de poner por lo menos algo, para que sea vea que si van a quedar juntos. Te cuidas. ^^_

sonia15

_es lo que trato! T.T pero las salidas, compromisos y aveces la escuela no me dejan T.T. Espero que sigas pasandote. Cuidate._

_-_jocyta-

_ya se! lo pongo con demasiado suspenso xD a veces ni me doy cuenta ni de lo que hago jeje ^^u. Siguete pasando y dejando coments ok? cuidate._

lobita 22

_estare en eso, como habia dicho antes, tengo muchos compromisos ToT espero y me entiendan. Te me cuidas. besos._

o-A.R.U-o

_no, aun no llegamos al 2012 xD see, se que a veces pongo un poco de OOC pero es muy minimo, asi que por eso no lo pongo de advertencia, porque no se nota mucho. Bueno, igual. Que Dios te bendiga ^^_

ViryFuusara

_enserio? ke bueno u.u tu suposiciones son ciertas, pero aun estoy pensando la historia del pasado. Tengo una parte, pero aun no la relleno completamente. Y como no se muy bien como va el manga, pues, necesito guiarme ToT Bueno, te me cuidas. Besos._

setsuna17

_me alegra que te pasaras de nuevo. No pienso dejarlo, claro, eso si hay seguidores por ahi y les gusta. Pero soy algo lenta para eso xD. Siguete pasando. Besos._

DANIELAUCHIHA

_lose, todos tenemos inner y nos creen locas xD sigue leyendo mi fic y gracias por comentar. Cuidate._

aidil

_de nada, todo para hacer feliz a los seguidores de mi fic *.* siguete pasando. Cuidate._

asukasoad

_lose, ultimamente nadie actualiza y yo igual me aburro. Al igual que tu me pongo a buscar fics de lo que sea xD con tal de que se vean interesantes me meto *.* . y sobre el sasusaku pues, ya me se el final jaja , aunque falte mucho aun, espero que te guste. Seguro que nadie se lo imagina jeje OwO te cuidas._

Lost Little Chiise

_claro! a kien no le gusta el sasusaku? xD y bien a los que no les gusta es porque no saben que es la realidad xD bueno, claro que lo seguire y espero que me quede genial. Gracias por tu coment. Te cuidas mucho._

**uff..si que es cansado responder, pero todo por hacerlos feliz a ustedes ^^**

**perdon mucho si me tardo, pero de repente me quedo con la duda de ¿pongo esto o esto? y no me decido!**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestan en escribir su hermoso comentario. Las amo! =)**

**A los demas, gracias por leer. Pero les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran de perdido un comentario al menos de tres palabras xD para saber si de verdad les gusta o no. Vamos, regalenme un minuto de su tiempo por favor. **

**Se me cuidan. **

**Nos leemos.**

**::P.D. Por cierto, les recomiendo mucho la cancion que use en este capi, esta hermosa *.*. Si quieren la buscan en you tube y si les gusta me dicen para recomendarala ok?::**


	6. Síntomas

**Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto **_(Esto es necesario? es mas que OBVIO que no son mios ¬¬ y si lo dijera,¿quien se la creeria?¬¬ ademas, ya hubiera matado a karin y hubiera SasuSaku YA!)_

_**Aclaración**: Este fic también está en _Mundo SasuSaku _(respondiendo uno de los reviews) bajo el mismo nick. Si lo ven en alguna otra parte que no sea ahi, o aquí, por favor diganme, se los agradecería mucho._

* * *

Capitulo 6: Síntomas

Sai era un chico amable, siempre sonreía. Pero a veces notaba que no era cierta. Cambiamos de tema durante el descanso, nunca me preguntaba sobre lo que me pasaba.

─ ¡Sakura-chan! – oí mi nombre a lo lejos. Si, Naruto.

─Hola Naruto. –lo saludé de nuevo- Lamento lo de hace rato. – dije cabizbaja. La verdad siendo él y Hinata mis únicos amigos me había dolido mentirles de esa manera.

─No importa. Además ya se me olvido de que hablabas ´ttebayo. – dijo rascándose la nuca, reímos juntos.

─Hola Naruto. - ¿se conocían?

─ ¿Sai?, ¿Qué haces aquí ´ttebayo? – dijo apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia.

─Pues, Tsunade-sama me dijo que podía venir a esta escuela a-

─A a-ayudarnos con los e-estudios, ¿verdad? – no se, siento algo extraño en la conversación.

─ ¿C-con los es-estudios? Pero yo no…-

─Si. Que bueno que te trasfirieron a esta escuela, ¡dattebayo! – dijo nervioso y emocionado. Sai solo lo miraba con cara de ¿hablas en serio? O algo así.

─H-hola, Sai-kun. – apareció Hinata. A lo cual el le devolvió el saludo.

─Bien, hay algo aquí que es muy raro. – pensé. Pero luego descarte la idea, puesto que, no tiene nada de raro que sean conocidos. Pero al momento de hablar noto como si ocultaran algo.

Las clases pasaron normales, pero algunos maestros los notaba algo tensos y distraídos. Me pregunto que les pasara a Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai-sensei.

─Oye Hinata. – le hable ya a la salida.

─D-dime, Sakura-chan. – me dijo normal.

─ ¿Desde cuando conocen a Sai? – les dije en un susurro porque adelante iban Naruto y Sai hablando, o bueno, discutiendo por tonterías.

Se puso algo tensa, pero noté que trató de ocultarlo, desvió la mirada al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Se veía linda así.

─O-oh, bueno. L-lo que pasa que N-Naruto-kun y Sai-kun estuvieron juntos en…la s-secundaria y yo también lo conocí ahí. – terminó de decir.

─Ah. – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Pero aun desconfiaba un poco.

Nos detuvimos en una esquina donde nos íbamos en caminos diferentes.

─ ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos tu casa? – me preguntó Naruto preocupado, y todos me miraron como si fuera el centro de atención. ¿Acaso no se llegar a mi casa o qué?

─No, gracias. No quiero molestarlos. Además, no está muy lejos. – les dije alegre para que no se preocuparan. Me volvió a insistir, pero negué nuevamente.

─Um, está bien. – dijo Naruto no muy seguro.

Nos despedimos, o más bien yo me despedí de ellos, por que por alguna extraña razón fueron a la misma dirección.

No me sentí tan sola como la otra vez, porque esta vez si había gente caminando por las calles y los autos pasaban como siempre.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté una presencia a mi a lado. Cuando reaccioné lo vi…a Sasuke. Él estaba viendo hacia todos lados como buscando algo. No me dirigía palabra, ni me miraba. Me dolió en cierta forma, pero lo oculté.

─Mmm… ¿Sasuke? – le hablé.

─ _¿Hm?- _me miró un poco molesto seguramente por la interrupción.

─ ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté preocupada. Lo cual desvió la mirada hacia el frente.

─_Nada. –_ me dijo con su actitud fría de siempre, pero no desapareció. Siguió caminando a lado de mí. Como esperando algo.

De repente, sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de mi abuela; iba a llegar tarde a la cena por unos asuntos.

Llegué a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama, como casi siempre lo hacia. Sasuke me miraba sin expresión, como aburrido por todo el día, aunque aun ni se acababa. Simplemente se sentó hacia su rincón favorito, ya debería de ponerle un letrero que diga ``Exclusivo para Sasuke´´ o algo así. Me dio gracia por lo que acababa de pensar y solté una risita. Sasuke me miraba con una ceja alzada como diciendo "Ahora se ríe sola" y solté una carcajada grande. El ni sabiendo ni que onda y yo riéndome como una lunática. Ya solo faltaba que me llevaran a un manicomio.

Estaba extrañamente feliz. Un día discutíamos y al otro ya estábamos como si nada. Me pregunto si el nunca ríe. Algo terrible debió pasar para que sea como es. Pero conociéndolo nunca me lo diría. El solo rodó los ojos por mi rareza. Claro, ¿Quién no? Primero preocupada, luego me reía como lunática y ahora ando muy seria. Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en alguien bipolar.

─**No tienes idea…**- maldita inner.

Noté como Sasuke examinaba mi habitación, como viendo si no había algo nuevo. Pero note como se tensaba y luego fruncía el ceño al ver –desafortunadamente- el abrigo de Sai.

─ _¿De quien es eso?-_ me pregunto como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

─De… un amigo. – fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

─_El no usa ese color. – _lo escuche susurrar muy bajito que apenas lo alcance a oír. Bueno, el color no estaba tan mal, era un negro con algunas partes de los brazos grises. No entendí a que se refería con lo que había dicho, pero ya le preguntaría.

Recordé el asunto de la mañana, había pensado que la confianza con Sasuke podría ser las misma, pero sin llegar a al exceso. Sasuke aun no me había contado del todo de su motivo por estar aquí conmigo. Aunque ya no me importaba mucho, solo quería estar con él.

Aunque estuviera mal.

¿Debería de preguntarle aun el motivo de estar aquí?

Espera, cuando mi abuela me dio la caja ella dijo que pronto descubriría cosas interesantes, ¿significa que ella sabe de esto? Espero que no, se lo he ocultado tantas veces que, bueno, traicioné su confianza.

─ ¡Soy una mentirosa y bipolar! – me grité mentalmente.

─_Tsk, no grites. Fastidiosa. _

No dije nada mas, olvide que el podía saber mis pensamientos cuando el quisiera y… ¡¿Que? ¡¿Significa que me oyó en la escuela?

─ ¡Sasuke!, ¡no me digas que supiste lo que pensé cuando estaba en la escuela!

─_No, no lo se. Desactive la comunicación mental desde ayer. –_ dijo molesto por gritarle.

Uff… ¡que alivio!

─Ahh…-suspire con una mano el pecho. Pero no duró mucho porque vi la cara interrogante de Sasuke.

─Amm, cosas personales. – era cierto, aunque el tenia que ver como quiera.

─_Hmp. _

_

* * *

_

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su mochila de mala gana. Saco unos libros y los puso en el escritorio. Justo cuando se sentó en la silla dejo caer su cabeza y brazos en el escritorio. Como una muñeca de trapo.

─ ¡No! ¡¿Así es solo la vida? ¡Demasiada norma! ¡Que se acabe la escuela! - gritó y recostó su cabeza en el escritorio. Empezó a fingir estar llorando.

Exagerada. Y yo que pensaba que solo había una persona en el mundo así.

─ ¡Dios! ¡Dime! ¿Acaso no existe un mundo donde no haya tarea escrita? – le decía al techo suplicante – si es así, ¡llévame allí por favor!... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para dejar de vivir en este mundo? -

─_Nada. Es imposible dejar de vivir en un mundo donde ahora perteneces- _Respondí como si me preguntara a mi.

Se quedó callada unos segundos a espaldas, después se volvió hacia mí con una mirada ida.

─Dime…cuando tú vivías… nada de esto existía ¿verdad?

─…Solo algunas cosas.

─Oh… Disculpa mi alteración, no suelo hacerlo muy a menudo pero, no pude evitarlo. – se disculpó buscándose una excusa.

─…Hmp.

¿Eso a que venia? Nunca la había visto tan alterada desde que la llevo _conociendo._ Parece que su actitud está cambiando con el tiempo. Como me lo habían dicho.

─ ¡Sakura!, ¡ya llegué! – Se oyó a su abuela desde el primer piso - ¡ven a cenar!

─ ¡Y-ya voy!

Parece que si le afectó después de todo.

Bajamos a cenar. Decidí hacerle compañía y se extraño por eso. Bah, tengo mis razones.

─Lamento haber tardado tanto Sakura. – dijo su abuela cuando ya estábamos en la cocina. – tuve algunos asuntos con una amiga.

─ ¿Amiga? No sabía que tenías una. Bueno, como siempre te estás aquí yo…

─Una vieja amiga. Al parecer quería que la ayudara en algo, pero ya está todo bien.

─Ah. – se sentaron en la mesa y yo solo me recargué en una esquina a lado de Sakura.

* * *

Vi que Sasuke me iba a hacer compañía esta vez en la cena. ¿Pasara algo?

─Mientras venia decidí comprar algo para llevar. – Sacó de unas bolsas comida.- Espero que te guste.

Empecé a comer. Por alguna extraña razón tenia demasiada hambre. Nunca en mi vida había comido tan rápido. Solo quería comer todo lo que había en la mesa sin dejar nada.

─Hija, ¿este bien?

─Ah, perdona. Es que… –traté de decir las palabras correctas para no preocuparla tanto – últimamente me está dando mucha hambre…

Noté la mirada tensa y un deje de preocupación por parte de Sasuke. Aunque no lo demostrara tanto, había aprendido a analizarlo.

─…Pero nada grave. Supongo que debe ser que me esfuerzo mucho en la escuela, no te preocupes. – me pareció que se lo dirigí mas a Sasuke que a mi abuela.

─Esta bien. Desde ahora me pasaré por tu habitación mas seguido para verificar que no te excedas demasiado con tu tarea.

¿¡Q-que! ¿¡Qué! No iba a permitir eso. ¡No señor! ¿Y si me escucha conversando con Sasuke? Noté como Sasuke también se ponía pálido –al menos más de lo normal- que apenas se distinguía.

─ ¡No! –ugh- Q-quiero decir, n-no es necesario. Y-yo puedo cuidarme sola. – le dije con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor.

─He he, era una broma. Quería ver tu reacción, es todo. Descuida, no te quitare tu espacio personal. – soltó una risita y…

¿Me g-guiño el ojo? ¡¿Desde cuando anda haciendo ese tipo de bromas?

─E-esta bien. – me sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Miré a Sasuke y vi que fulminaba con la mirada a mi abuela. ¿Quién no? Si eso había sido algo inesperado para nosotros.

─_Que agradable broma. –_dijo Sasuke irónico.

Me mordí el labio para no soltar una carcajada en frente de todos. Cielos, pocas veces lo oía hablar así.

─B-bueno, gracias por la comida. – me levante de la silla.

─De nada. Pero dime, te eh notado muy extraña desde hace tiempo ¿no es por un chico o si? Ha ha… – se aguantó un poco la risa.

¡¿C-como se le ocurre decir eso? Y lo peor… ¡en frente de Sasuke!

─_Tsk. Mejor larguémonos ya.-_ lo sabia.

Sasuke no aguantaría más tiempo aquí. Y más como era la primera vez que estaba mucho tiempo conmigo.

─ ¡N-no, ¿Cómo crees? – le grité alterada.

─ ¿Entonces de quien era aquella chaqueta que llevabas ayer? –Ugh. Me mordí el labio. ─ ¿Me estás ocultando algo en especial, Sakura? – decía divertida. Mientras oía como Sasuke solo maldecía por lo bajo.

─ ¡Claro que no! Y era un amigo mío, nada en especial. Además, si hubiera algo te lo diría ¿no? ─ Bien, me sentía la persona más despreciable del planeta ¡pero que mentirosa puedo ser!

─Bueno Sakura, nunca sabes de lo que eres capaz hasta que lo intentas ¿no crees? ─…

Que frase tan… impactante, pero a la vez, inspiradora.

─…Supongo.─ mencioné sin pensar. Me había quedado ida.

─ Ajá…- me decía analizándome.

¡¿Qué clase de extraterrestre secuestro a mi abuela y le lavó el cerebro?

─Por cierto, te llegó un paquete. ─ me avisó parándose de la mesa e ir a la mesita de la sala. Al menos dejó el tema, por poco.

─ ¿De quien? ─ Que extraño, no conozco a nadie tan cercano.

─Um… pues en la etiqueta viene su nombre, pero no le entiendo a su letra. ─ me respondió pasándome el paquete y mostrándome la etiqueta. Reí por lo bajo.

_Naruto Uzumaki_. Decía ahí. Aprendí a entender su letra gracias a su recaditos (o notitas) que me escribía durante las clases.

─Es de otro amigo de la escuela. No te preocupes. ─ le dije perdida en el detalle. Sin más lo abrí.

─Son… unos patines. ─ le dije maravillada. Estaban hermosos.

Plateados con franjas verdes jade y unos garabatos en rosa pastel.

─Naruto…─Susurre por lo bajo.

─ ¿Dijiste algo, Sakura? ─ me preguntó cuando me oyó mientras limpiaba la mesa.

─Nada. ─ le contesté.

─Um… tendré que vigilarte mas seguido. ─ me dijo con falsa sospecha.

─ ¡Abuela! ─ le seguí el juego.

─Tranquila, hija. Solo juego. ─ le sonreí. Di gracias por la cena y subí a mi cuarto con los patines en brazos.

─Son hermosos. ─ aun no lo podía creer. Me senté en mi cama pero al instante me dio un mareo y me fui hacia adelante para caer. Pero algo me sujetó por los brazos al tiempo que algo se ponía enfrente de mí, recargando así mi cabeza con su torso.

No podía creerlo, Sasuke estaba en frente de mí mirándome con una mezcla de frialdad y el ceño fruncido ─ cual yo tomo como preocupación─.

─Pensé que no podrías tocarme.─ le dije aun en la misma posición, yo solo miraba el suelo, perdida en algún punto de la nada.

─_Hmp_. ─ me acomodó mientras yo puse mi mano en alguna parte de la cabeza, me estaba doliendo un poco y era molesto.

Sasuke al verme un poco mas relajada se tranquilizó, puso una distancia entre nosotros mirándome mas serio de lo normal. Yo solo lo miraba esperando que dijera algo, se notaba pensativo, como buscando como empezar. Pero al fin observé como su boca se abría lentamente.

─…_Te diré la verdad._

* * *

**Tan tan tan!**

_Que tal eh? que les pareció?_

_Al fin Sasuke va a contarle la verdad a Saku, ¿se alegran?_

_No sé... no me gustó mucho como me salió este capitulo ¿y a ustedes? ¿que les pareció?_

_Se pone interesante, lamento mucho cuanto me tardo ¿apoco no les a pasado?_

_Les tengo una **mala** noticia: No voy a poder contestarle mas sus reviews. _

_No es por falta de tiempo, si no porque a varias amigas ya les han llamado la atencion sobre que no deben de contestarse, etc. Así que, nimodo u.u _

_Personalemete creo que tampoco se puede, pero eso si, si tienen alguna duda, yo con gusto se las resuelvo en general ^^_

**Merece esto un review? **

_P.D: Yeah! ya prendí a hacer el guión largo! xD_


End file.
